Wishing On A Wishing Star
by corny poppy
Summary: Bella's life has never been perfect, but it didn't suck this much either, between keeping her family together, dealing with two part time jobs and being bullied she's giving up on her wishing star.
1. Welcome To My Life!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight related stuff.**

**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I'm new at this so I hope you can help me through (: I would love to know what you think about the story so let me know by reviewing! _

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my life.**

I really wish we never had to be at this situation, I wish my father was responsible and normal, have a decent job, be a good husband, ask their children "how was school today?" and eat dinner all together at night, just a normal family. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't bad or anything, he never hit us or said neither bad things to us nor my mother but I'm not asking much am I?

Reality is I don't even know where he is right now; I haven't talked to him since two years now. Wonder why? Simple. He is a schizophrenic, diabetic and a drug addict. Well, I guess it's not _that_ simple. Two years ago, Charlie was sent to a special clinic where they treat mental disorders and other stuff, one day, my mom and I were going to visit him so we called to check out the time settings, anyway they told us he was already released and that he wasn't there anymore. Next thing we know is his parents had taken him and locked up somewhere we were not supposed to know. We sill don't.

Renée, my wonderful loving special mother, is 37 years old. Since she was 5 she had worked so hard so she could get out of high school and into college so she could be prepared for the future. "_You have to study hard, so when you grow up you don't have to depend on anybody but yourself" _she said when I was about 10. She now works 24/7 so she can sustain and maintain our small family; she has two jobs and still manages to go to my brothers acting shows. Yeah, she's amazing.

It wasn't always like that though. She used to be free, careless, and immature; she always said "_You gotta live like there's no tomorrow!" _and run under the sunshine. She tried all this crazy drama/dancing classes, go bungee jumping and sky diving. She was a _"15 year old soul"_ she used to say. Well… not anymore.

At the same time they took my father away, they took our privileges; no more internet, no more free money to waste, no more allowance, no more unlimited phone plans, no more games for Matty, bye-bye car hello monster red old truck and no more payed rent, we literally didn't have a place to lay dead.

So we had to move from Florida, my sunny special place, to my birth town, my new personal hell hole in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks.

Matty just don't gets it, he does know things have changed but he still think he's going to get a new cool x box for Christmas and that daddy is going to come anytime soon. Not. He's only 11 though; we can't just pop his bubble even though mine was popped at age 7, but I wouldn't stand seeing him suffer and he _seems_ pretty happy here.

Me? I'm a seventeen year old, I gotta go to school, have two part time jobs —one at a guy named Mike Newton store, and one at fork's small coffee shop— and try to hold a family together. It sucks sometimes, but we gotta do what we gotta do. Right?

I wouldn't change Renée and Matty for anything in this world, but sometimes I wish there would be an angel watching over us, helping us through, making life easier.

Oh! By the way, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Welcome to my life!


	2. Life Like It Is!

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone of you who read this story I hope you continue reading it and like I already said, it's my first time writing in "public" so, hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Life like it is.**

Every day, it's exactly the same. I wake up at 6 am at the sound of the stupid alarm, beg to god today's as good as it could be. Get up, take a 5 minute shower, get dress in my typical jeans and baggy T, and jump to my truck so I can be at 6.30 at the coffee shop were I have to prepare lattes to the oh-so-popular girls from school till 7.45 am. Yeah, they make my day. NOT. Afterward I have to get to school, park my truck and the day begins.

"HEY! Look who's here! Is monsterbella!" yells some idiotic boy.

"It's not monsterbella you idiot, it's JUNKEEBELLA! Because she's just his father's daughter!" says idiotic Mike Newton and everyone laughs at his _original _joke.

I just sigh and continue to walk to class, by this time I'm already immune to this constant welcome everyday, but things get worse with every minute it pass. Sometimes when I arrive to my locker I'll find it full of post-its saying stuff like "bitch", "ugly whore", "useless shit", "your mom's a whore just ask my dick!", "you're just a waste of space", "wanna get high? Just ask your dad!" and other original phrases; that's in a good day. Other days I'll get to my locker, open it and find out that it's full of jelly, shaving cream or ice-cream. Guess who has to clean it out later. Yeah, Me.

Anyway, in a really good day I would actually find my locker free of anything and I just go to my english class where it is any better. I constantly get my chair off while I'm going to sit, so I find my butt in the floor and a class full of mocking faces laughing.

"You can't even make the action of sitting right! You're just so useless in this life I wonder why your mom didn't left you too!"

They don't know my real story, they don't know he was an schizophrenic and just assume that my dad left us. And every time they say that it hurts because I don't have the power to tell them their wrong, cause I really don't know if he wanted to leave and that's why my grandparents took him. He never bothered to call, nor send a letter. Maybe they didn't let him. Right?

The day goes on like that, me being pranked and bullied, and them just laughing and throwing things at me and by lunck my only peaceful moment is when I go to the girls room and not even then, since there is always some popular bimbo there to make my day much worse than it already is.

"Well, hello there Isabella" said Lauren Mallory —the school's most popular girl with Jessica Stanley— who was looking herself in the mirror applying some type of lip gloss that made her lips look super plump.

"Um, Hi..." I said timidly wondering what will come next.

"How are you doing today Isabella?" asked Jessica right next to her sending kisses to the mirror and making sure her slutty make up was just in place.

"Uh, um... Fine, I guess" I couldn't believe this girls where talking to me so nicely since they were the ones who marked me as their joke target.

"Oh well, that's great isn't it Lauren?" Jessica asked with this evil grin in her face.

"Of course it is, Jess. We wouldn't want little Isabella here be all sad and wet wouldn't we?" she answered with a mocking shock expression.

"Um, why would I be 'sad and wet'?" I asked really confused.

I had this feeling I needed to get out of there but Jessica was by the door just staring at me with this creepy face.

"Oh! You see Isabella" she said walking slowly to me while I started to move back, "you _will _be sad cause of this" at that moment she took my backpack and throwing it's content to the toilet.

"NOOO!" I shouted just as she flashed it.

Lauren was laughing right behind me, I could feel her breath in my neck.

"And you _will _be wet" she said grabbing me by my hair "because of this." she started pulling me to an other toilet while I yelled for her to let me go.

"Lauren please! Please let me go!" I shouted with all my strength and she just laughed and put my head right inside the toilet and flashed it a couple times.

Just when I was about to faint cause the lack of oxygen in my lungs the door opened and someone yelled at them to let me go. They did and laughed harder while they walked pass the person who told them to stop and just when they were about to get out the person told them something that made them stop laughing. I couldn't hear what they where saying, I saw black spots everywhere, and at the moment someone took me in their arms I couldn't help thinking "this is so not a normal day, well the saving part isn't."

And then I fell into blackness.

**A/N: **_What did you think? Do you have any suggestions? Also, what part of twilight is your favorite so I can put it in the story! Hope you liked it! xoxo_


	3. How I Wonder Who You Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. But I enjoy writing about them!**

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone who read this story, I would love to know what you think so review please (: oh! And I'll been sending sneek peeks of the next chapter to everyone who review! _

**Chapter 3: How I Wonder Who You Are.**

I woke up to find myself laying on my bed. How did I get here? Shouldn't I be at work? God, they're going to kill me. What time is it anyway? I looked over to see it was 7:45 in the afternoon. If I get up now I can make it to the coffee shop. God, why am I at home? As I thought flashes of images started playing behind my eyes. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley being nice, I remember how confused I was, then the toilet, their laughter, someone yelling to stop, golden eyes, those eyes staring at me with a worried expression, wetness all over my head. Right, that was what happened, I remember it all, well all before I fainted I guess.

Those little bitches! I hate them! Specially Jessica. She used to be my best friend. Two years after Matt was born and before we moved to Florida. We knew each other since kindergarten, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley and I where best friends back then. One day I went crying to school cause they had hospitalized my dad again because he didn't take his medicine. I was 7 at the time.

"What's wrong Bellie?" asked Angela with her face full with concern.

"Yes Bellie Bottom tell us." Jess said with her worried eyes.

"M-my d-d-dad." I said between sobs.

"What about your daddy?" Angie said while she hugged me.

"H-he is g-g-one." I cried as Jess and Angie looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

"Where did he go?" asked Jess.

"I dunno, mommy says he's in a sunny place now." I said a little more calm now.

"A sunny place? Like in Heaven?" asked Angie with shock in her eyes.

"No dummy, sunny as in a beach with sun all day." I said laughing at Angie's look.

"Ooh! Sunny is nice. I'll love to be in a sunny place!" said Jess.

"If you want you can play with my favorite doll Bellie it will make you feel better" Angie said as she give me her super cool doll.

"Okay thanks! Thank you Jessie and Angie! I love you more than chocolate cookies!" I said hugging them both tightly.

I sighted, how I wish we could go back to that time, where we were all friends and things were so much easier. After I turned 8 we went to the sunny place, wish was Florida. There my mom find a job and my dad got out of the clinic. I kept in touch with Jess and Angie until I was 12. I told them what happened now that I knew more and I wasn't as naïve as I used to be. They were really nice about that stuff back then, but a couple years later we just stop calling so often, and then we didn't call at all. I couldn't believe Jessica has told everyone about my family drama! She's so mean and bitchy, it makes nice memories of her seem fake just as fake as she is now!

I got out of bed and started to get dress when a curious smell came to me, it was like chlorine with another scent I just couldn't decipher. The smell came from my hair and I remember my head had been in a toilet. Ew! I took a shower and then went looking for my mom or for Matt but they weren't at home; at the kitchen there was a note.

"_Matty and I went out to eat dinner, I didn't want to wake you up._

_Hopefully we'll return soon enough to give you yours!  
Feel better! We'll talk later._

_Much love, Mom._"

I sighted. To work, or not go to work: that is the question. I've been reading to much novels, hee hee.

I decided to work, I can't afford loosing my job, not now anyway. By now it was almost 8:10 p.m so I got in my truck and went as fast as I could to the coffee shop. I drove quietly not wanting to listen to the radio because I was starting to have a headache and as I drove I kept thinking of those eyes staring at me. Who yelled at the bitches? And why did they stop laughing suddenly? To whom did those eyes belong? They were so different but I couldn't quite figure out why. It was all so confusing and full of black spots. I didn't realize I already got to the shop, I hopped out and went straight to the stand.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I'm late, it wont happen again! I'm so sorry" I pleaded while I put my uniform "i just had a problem and I woke up at home and I didn't know why and–" I was cut off by a warm liquid sliding down my back. Yes, it was coffee.

"Oh my God! What the he– "

"Hello there Isabella." said Lauren and Jessica in a malevolent tone. They pour coffee down my back! I had enough of this bitches!

"What do you think you're doing! Oh God, why can't you just leave me alone! Wasn't it enough that you made me faint? Isn't it enough that you make school hell? Aren't you done yet? Cause I sure as hell am! Now get out of here before I call the manager!" I yelled at them. They looked startled by my outburst for a second but then they just laughed and went to the door.

"This isn't over yet, psycho-junkie." They laughed while they went "Oh, and make sure you clean that mess, the coffee, not you. You have no turning back." And with that they left.

I just stood there for a minute making the tears go back. _"I will not cry because of them again" _I thought to myself. After I cleaned myself and the coffee I started to take orders.

_Table 1: 2 Cappuccinos and 1 Mocha.  
Table 3: 3 glasses of water.  
Table 6: 2 espressos and 2 lattes_

I went to get the glasses of water first, it was odd considering this was a coffee shop.

"Here you are" I said putting the glasses on the table "three glasses of water. Do you need anything else?" I asked politely.

They were three girls I have never seen before; one was a petite girl with black spiky hair with a pixie look, next to her was a gorgeous tall girl with wavy blond hair and the most perfect smile ever and then there was this beautiful caramel hair, heart-shaped face with dimples women, they look so alike even though they were different. The three of them were remarkably pale, they had gorgeous hair and perfect skin, and the most amazing thing was the three of them had golden eyes surrounded by a faint bit of purple. Those eyes, where have I seen those eyes? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the pixie looking one.

"No, thanks, that will be fine." the pixie girl said smiling widely at me. "Oh but I was just wondering if you were alright?" she asked me.

I looked at her confusion all over my face "Um, yeah. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Alice Cullen, this is my sister Rosalie Hale and our mother Esme Cullen" She said with her singing voice. I was startled by how welcoming she was.

"Um, Hi, My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" I said timidly.

"Hi Bella, a pleasure to meet you" said Esme the caramel haired women.

The blond one, Rosalie, nodded to me.

"Um, yeah, I guess I have to go make some coffee, it was nice meeting you." I said backing away.

As I went to prepare the two cappuccinos and one mocha for table 1 I found my self looking back and forth between the three girls and the coffee. Those eyes, where have I seen those eyes?

"Oh! Crap!" I whispered looking at the mess I made of the coffees. Shit! Shit! Shit! This thing is fucking hot! I cleaned up before someone noticed and I realized Alice was staring at me, she smiled and I smiled back quickly and continue to prepare the coffee now putting my full attention to it. When I was done serving all the tables the girls called me again.

"Yes? Do you need anything else?" I asked smiling as I fall into those eyes. A flash came to me as I remember. "Oh my god!" I whispered as realization came to me.

**A/N: **_Yay! So, here's my third chapter! And I almost have done the forth one! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story, I hope you like it, and please review! I'll send sneek peeks to every review! _


	4. Golden Eyes, Golden Locks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. But I enjoy writing about them!**

_**A/N:****Thanks to every one of you who have been reading my story. I truly enjoy writing and I would love if you could review and let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 4: Golden eyes, Golden locks.**

"Were you there earlier? Was it one of you who helped me?" I asked absolutely shocked.

Rosalie's and Esme's faces were confused for a fraction of second but the pixie girl looked at me amused and smiled.

"Yes Bella, I was there, I just can't believe you have to stand those girls! They're so mean and I–" she shook her head, "When I _saw_ what they where up to I couldn't just stay there and do nothing about it! I hope they don't bother you anymore." She said.

A strange look crossed her face, as if she was reliving it all over again . 

I was startled. This petite pixie girl have saved me from drowning in a toilet! Talk about not judging a book by it's cover. She seemed so small and fragile, how could she pick me up and carry me?

"Er, um, wow, thank you, it was really nice of you to stand for me, no one ever does." I said biting my lip so tears wouldn't fall.

This was the first time someone had stood out for me, I hope she doesn't get in to much trouble because of it.

"You are very welcome" she said standing up and hugging me.

I hugged her fighting the tears back. When she pulled away her eyes weren't gold anymore, they had this black color and the purple under them was much more dark.

"A-are you alright?" I asked confused and a bit frighten by the way she was looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, is this thing... Er, give me a second." she said in a hurried voice.

She went outside for a minute and I could see her through the glass wall as she breathed in and out slowly.

"is she alright?" I asked worried.

"Oh, don't worry darling, she'll be alright" said Esme with this loving look on her golden eyes.

A couple of second later Alice was back, her eyes gold again. Weird.

"Hey! Bella would you like to have lunch tomorrow at school with us? You can meet the rest of our family, we have just arrived a couple of days ago and this is our first week at school so we don't know anyone but you!." She said bouncing up and down with hope written all over her face.

Just looking at her made me laugh, she was so hyper.

"I would love to, Alice. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then." I was excited for the first time in a very long time.

"Yes! We'll see you then!" she squealed hugging me shortly. "Well we have to go now, good bye Bella! We'll talk tomorrow!"

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow" said Rosalie giving me a small hug.

"Bye honey, I hope I see you soon by our house! It was such a pleasure to meet you." Esme said while she hugged me tightly.

"Bye you all, I'll see you soon" I said happy about my new friends.

I wonder how big their family was and if the others were as good looking as the girls were. Compared to them I felt really simple and dull, I mean I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't beautiful either, I had big chocolate brown eyes, long dark brown hair, white skin and I was slender.

When my shift ended I went straight home, it was around 10.30 by now, usually my shift lasted until 9 but since I was late I had to made up for my missed hours. I parked in front of the house and walked to the front porch which was lightened up. Mom must have arrived.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled while I left my keys at the back of the door.

"Oh honey! Why are you home so late? I called to your work and said you were not going today!" she said worried while she walked from the kitchen.

"I had to go mom, you know I can't afford to loose my job, plus I was feeling fine really, there's no big deal." I said trying to assure her that I was, well, fine.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry, I wish we wouldn't have be in this situation so you could live your teenage life like a normal teenager!" she said with a sad tone in her voice and a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry mom, it's fine. We're in this together, right? It's just a little extra help. And like you said before, I'm not like every normal teenager." I said kissing her cheek as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm starving! What did you bring for dinner?" I asked looking around the room.

"Oh! I bought Italian food, I know how much you like it" she said turning on the microwave.

We talked a little about what happened at school and I learned that Alice had brought me in this '_amazing red car'_ from school. Once I finished, we talked a little bit more and then she went out and turned on the television.

"That was great, mom. Thanks, I think I will go to bed now" I said hugging her and kissing her goodnight.

As I ran upstairs I went to check on Matt.

"Goodnight lil' buddy" I said kissing him in the head.

He was in the floor playing with some kind of car or something. As I looked at him I realized he was a cute little boy, he had black curly hair, had a slightly tanned skin, nice dark brown eyes with thick lashes and a nice nose with pink plump lips.

"Make sure you do your homework before sleeping!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said while still playing with that car "good night Bells, see ya tomorrow."

I went to my room and change to my pajama, I went to my window and stared at the sky, over there was my wishing star. Every night I would wish upon that same star, ever since I was small. My wish never changed, it always was that we had a better life, an easier life, that an angel would take care of my family. I wish upon my star with all my heart and soul that there would be a change soon.

I slipped into my bed and fell immediately to sleep.

I dreamt about those golden eyes but this time they weren't on any of the girls faces, they were in a gorgeous bronze haired boy, he was just there staring at me and I started to fall on them and fall and fall and fall... But then they started turning red and I couldn't stop looking at them, they weren't the guys eyes anymore, this was someone else, I just couldn't stay there any long, I ran and ran but he was too fast he just kept appearing in front of me with those red eyes staring at me.

I suddenly woke up, hairs sticking in my face and neck. What a weird dream, I couldn't shake the feeling away that someone was watching me. I looked around my room expecting to find an intruder but there was no one. I looked at the clock it was 5.57 a.m time to get up. And so the day started.

By the time lunch period started I was ready to leave school, go home and sleep till next year. They have been pulling all kind of pranks on me all day long, worse than ever. They kept yelling at me and throwing my things around, calling me names and making me trip.

"Go home junkie girl! No one needs to see your useless shitty presence! Go jump off a cliff maybe that will make your Mom's day brighter!" yelled at me a kid I didn't even know.

I was at the floor because someone had throw my books to the floor, throwing me in the process.

They were being meaner than ever, all because Alice told Lauren and Jessica something yesterday. They kept bothering me until I was in the verge of crying and that's when I saw them again.

Alice and Rosalie with two guys just as good looking as them.

Alice was wearing a beautiful green sleeveless top which was decorated with splints down the V neck shaped top and a mini belt included right on the front at waist level, with beautiful white skinny jeans and gorgeous high heels which were the same shade of green as the top; next to her there was this honey blond haired boy with a muscular body dressed in blue jeans and a green shirt, it seemed like Alice and this boy matched their clothes, hee hee. Rosalie was wearing a dark purple topless top which fall in a wavy form from the upper middle till mid thigh leaving the bottom part look like a V, dark navy blue skinny jeans with high heeled boots till half calf the same shade of purple as the top and her hair fall wavy down her shoulder. Next to her was a tall black curly haired guy with dimples in his face, burly and extremely muscular, he was wearing tight black jeans with a black and purple plaid shirt matching as well with Rose.

The guys had the same features as the girls, they were super pale, had golden eyes and purple circles around them and were just plain perfect. I couldn't help but be scared while they walked towards me, they were so big and something about them makes me wanna get the hell out of there.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice chanted while she walked towards me, well it wasn't walking she seemed to dance while moving herself. "Bella I want you to meet our brothers!" she was in front of me now, the blond guy was a little bit farther and next to them was Rose and the other guy. " This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend" she said pointing at the blond guy, "and this is Emmett Cullen, Rose's boyfriend" pointing at the big muscular frightening guy. Boyfriend? But I thought I heard they where their brothers.

I guess I said that out loud because she answered me with an:

"Oh! They are our brothers, adoptive brothers to be exactly you see, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, the Hale twins; Emmett, Edward and I are brothers too, blood brothers. Carlisle Cullen, our father, adopted us all." she said still hyper and not caring about what I have accidentally asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude" I said feeling embarrassed. Suddenly a small wave of calmness went through my body and I started to relax. "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Hey there, Duck" said Emmett hugging me and spinning me around. I couldn't help but laugh really loud.

"Nice to meet you, Bella" said Jasper just as Emmett put me back down, he shook my hand in a formal yet friendly way.

"Nice to meet you too guys" I said feeling much better than I have ever had in this school.

"You still need to meet our brother! Edward, he's so boring. He just loves to play piano, read, write and stuff like that" Alice said and I just stared at her.

"Er, I like to do that kind of stuff too except the piano thing, I'm not really the most coordinated person in the world." I admitted sheepishly.

"Good, you two will get along perfectly then and he can show you how to play the piano!" she squealed as we entered the cafeteria.

Everyone stopped talking the minute we entered and I felt so out of place between this four runway models next to me. As we walked by to get our food I noticed that they asked only for water and a fruit, it made me look like a little piggywith what I asked for. We then left and went by a table where a boy was sitting his back to us. I suppose it was Edward.

"Guys I can't stand this anymore, I just want to get out of here. All this thou–" he then shut his mouth like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He eyed me suspiciously and then look at each one of his siblings. There was this deep silence and I started to feel really uncomfortable by the stare of Edward and those golden eyes that seemed so familiar.

I then remembered astonished that I dreamed about him, even without knowing it was, well, him. He seemed so much like the one in my dream though the Edward from my dreams didn't compare to the gorgeous Greek god that was sitting in front of me.

He had a slender yet muscular body, very pale skin that looked just like marbles, he had a perfect and angular face, high cheekbones perfectly complemented with a straight nose and a strong jawline and those lips, oh, those full lips, his hair was messy and had this bronze shade that was so unusual just like golden locks, his eyes where topaz I think so, because just as I looked at them they went completely black making the purple around them seem darker.

I must have made something wrong because suddenly Edward was standing up and had this frightening look on his face.

"I have to go." And just like that he left running.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review (: I'll be taking a bit longer to update cause school started and today was my first which was full of work U.U so, yeah, just letting you know :) . Take care of yourselves and have a great time! xoxo**_


	5. You Never Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

**A/N:**_ Sorry guys it took me so long ): but, I've been having some problems here and there... Anyway, I would like to thank to every single one of you who have been reviewing, adding, alerting, reading and following this story. I really, truly appreciate it._

**Chapter 5: You Never Know**

"Wha-" I couldn't make the words come out.

What had just happened? He just stared at me and went running. I have never seen this boy before, never talked to him, never even dreamt about his existence, well I _had _dreamed about him, haven't I? But that didn't mean anything, right?

How dare he do something like that! He didn't even know me, none of this people did! Only the Cullen's have been nice to me since I moved back and, for once, I felt accepted. Apparently not all the Cullen's accepted me.

Alice looked at me with a horrified look on her face.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella" she said staring blankly at the wall behind me.

"Yeah Bella, excuse our stupid mood-changer brother" said Rose looking like she was killing him in her mind.

"I- What happened to him? The look on his eyes" I shook my head, "Have I done something wrong?" I asked still shocked.

"He looked at you like he was going to eat you right here and now" he said laughing.

"Emmett!" They all shouted at him in unison.

"What? It's true, you can't deny that!" he said laughing harder, "you scared the shit outta him, Duck!"

"Emmett, enough." hissed Rose.

When Emmett said those words I felt awful. Edward had stood up and left just like that. I guess no one wanted to be near _junkiebella_, especially someone as gorgeous as him, he must have thought that this was kind of a social suicide and he decided to leave before someone saw him near me. They were new after all, he must have heard something or saw something that made him not want to be sitting on the same table, let alone talk to me.

We sat there in silence for the next hour. Alice tried to make conversation but everyone was so immersed on their own thoughts that after a while she gave up and zone out to god know what thought of her, by the look on her face, nothing good must have been happening inside there.

I couldn't stand it much longer, I had to get out.

As I stood up, they looked at me as if they haven't noticed me sitting there the whole time. I met their gazes, they all looked confused, worried and sad, Alice was about to say something but I started running.

I could hear her calling me, saying to get back but all I wanted was to get out of that place, that awful, odious, hateful place. I got into my car, tears already falling down my cheeks, I didn't know what to do, if I stayed there crying Alice probably would come and get me, so I started my truck and left as fast as I could.

I didn't know where to go or what to do, I though of going home and be miserable by myself curled in my bed in a fetal position, but that would be the first place to look for me, not that anyone but the Cullen's would mind my absence, I suppose. I thought of going to Port Angeles, but there wouldn't be a place to be alone. So I drove to nowhere, my eyes full of tears and a mix of emotions in my chest.

I was mad, sad, upset, annoyed but most of all confused; I was so confused because of my reaction, school have been like this since I got back to forks, me being the target of the laughs an pranks, but I've never felt this way for someone's rejection, so why now when some strange guy didn't want to talk to me, or just sit in the same table with me I reacted this way. He was no one, no one at all, never met him, never seen him, so why? I mean he left me there, big deal, they've done worst things to me. Honestly I didn't understand my own thoughts and feelings.

Soon enough I realized I was too upset to be driving, I almost couldn't see the road with my blurry eyes and I couldn't afford an accident right now, so I parked into the side-road near the woods, the trees covering my truck. I stayed there for a couple of minutes but then started to feel the need of fresh air so I got out of my truck and walked...

I don't know how long I've been walking but all I know was that I was now sitting on a fallen tree crying my heart out for everything that's been happening in my life lately.

I guess my star hasn't decided it was time for my angel to come. Pf! So much for having a wishing star.

I started feeling uncomfortable, as if someone was watching me, a memory came to my mind as I remembered that weird dream I had last night; a shiver past through my entire body and a frightening feeling passed over me.

As I started walking back to my truck, I payed attention to every noise that surrounded me, but the only thing I could hear were my hard breathing, my heart hammering in my ears like a humming bird and my clumsy walking, that was it, there were no birds, no small animals nearby, nothing.

_Well, that's weird._

I looked around expecting god-knows-what to jump from a tree or behind a bush or whatever. Gosh, I need to stop watching horror movies.

Finally I got into my truck fighting with the door's lock and stared at every green spot I was able to see.

"Calm down, Bella. Just breathe; it's all in your head." I said to my self taking a few calming breaths.

I started backing up my truck. I looked through my rear-view mirror and saw a flicker of red eyes, It stunned me and frightened me at the same time, I turned my head around so I could see directly but there was nothing there, I looked at the mirror again and nothing there either. Trembles passed through my entire body.

_I have to get out of here_

I left as fast as I could and drove to work.

Once I arrived I noticed that there was almost no one around since it was a bit early and all the people were at school or at work, so I parked across the street and started crossing over to the shop. When I was in the middle of the road I was suddenly knocked to the ground, my knees and hands keeping me from crashing my face in the pavement.

I looked everywhere to see what had happened, who knocked me down but there was no one remotely near me. While I was trying to get up a loud horn-like sound started screaming at me to move from the road. My eyes widened in horror and shock as I saw an enormous truck coming straight to me.

The first thought In my mind was that I wasn't going to have a chance to see Edward again and then realization hit me.

_I'm going to die..._

**A/N:**___Oh! No. What's going to happen now? Will Bella survive? Will someone save her? Or is she going to simply die? Who knocked her down? Everything will be answered in the next chapter ;D_

_Hope you liked it! Reviews = faster updates + preview of the next chapter!_

_**Much love,**_

_**Moon**_


	6. Am I In Heaven?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related.**

**Chapter 6: Am I in heaven?**

**Previously:**

_My eyes widened in horror and shock as I saw an enormous truck coming straight to me._

_The first thought I had was that I wasn't going to have a chance to see Edward again and then realization hit me._

_I'm going to die..._

* * *

I closed my eyes expecting the hard impact of the truck on my tiny body.

_Star, please protect me..._

I was crushed by an undeniable hard object, though it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and there was wind, lots of wind blowing my face making my hair move all around the place. I must be flying from the impact, soon enough I'll hit the floor and I'll break my neck or something and I'm going to die.

_I'll miss you mom. Matty, I love you. Daddy..._

I didn't dare opening my eyes. I just waited and waited till there was no more wind, no more sounds, there was nothing but silence.

That was faster than I thought. It barely even hurt.

I didn't move, didn't make a sound, didn't open my eyes, I almost didn't breath; There was still a peaceful silence.

I haven't noticed it was so cold now, I must be truly dead because this icy cold feeling was unnatural.

I heard a growl near, so near that made my eyes shoot open.

I was staring at the cloudy sky. Well I guess nothing changes in heaven because this was the same exact gray sky characteristic from forks. Heaven. There's where I am right now, am I?

I mean, I was a good girl, wasn't I? I helped my family, I didn't complain, not out loud anyway, I haven't done nothing wrong to anyone that I know of. So I must be in heaven.

I closed my eyes again, feeling the light air breeze pass through my body.

"I wonder if I could find a sweater in heaven...? It's kinda cold here," I said out loud with a frown in my face.

Suddenly I was covered by a beautiful sweet scent that warmed my body almost immediately. I realized the scent came from a piece of cloth that was covering me. Where did that come from? Is everything that I want or need going to appear just like that?

My thoughts were interupted by a small almost non existent whisper that was carried by the wind.

"O... n y... ys..."

I couldn't understand, who ever was talking was doing it in such a small voice that even in this complete silence wasn't audible.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"Open" the voice answered with an uncertain tone, almost afraid that if he talked louder I was going to explode or disapear.

Open? What's that supposed to mean?

"Open what?" I asked a bit annoyed. It's kinda funny I have just died and I was annoyed because I couldn't understand an extremely beautiful velvet-like voice.

"Open your eyes..." the voice said still sounding scared.

"Why? I'm in heaven and lying here feels good plus I have all eternity for opening my eyes. I want to appreciate the wind in my face and this sweet scent."

I heard the velvet-like voice laugh quietly.

"Do you really believe you're in heaven?" the voice asked.

"Yes." I answered stubbornly.

"Open your eyes, Isabella." said the voice once again with more confidence now.

I frowned. How did he knew my name? I whimpered in defeat, clearly annoyed but I did what the voice asked. I opened my eyes just to be greeted by a beautiful Greek god. His topaz eyes where searching my face frantically, concerned written all over his beautiful face.

Wait! I know who this is.

This is...

It can't be...

He...

"You... What are... You can't... Oh..." I said as I looked around us.

We were in the woods.__

**I **was in the woods with... oh, god.

_**Edward Cullen**__._

I sure as hell am in heaven.

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking so long to update. It's been a rough month, hope you understand... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece of mine. Review = Preview + faster updates (: _

_Love, kisses and hugs, _

_Luna._


	7. Getting Some Answers

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Chapter 7: Getting Some Answers.**

I just stayed there on the cold, wet ground, looking at this... this... this supernatural gorgeous boy with my eyes wide open and my jaw almost hitting the floor. I noticed the amazingly nice scent was coming from the jacket I was covered with. **His **jacket.

"Oh God! I am truly dead aren't I?" I asked my eyes getting blurry.

I stood up and noticed that Edward was curiously looking me.

"I don't want to be dead! I have many things to do, places to see, people to talk to! I still need to get a life! A true life, I need to live a life! I need to find the place where I belong to. God, please no. I can't be dead," I said sobbing while I collapsed to the ground.

I was desperate. This couldn't be happening, not now. What is Mom going to do? Oh she'll be devastated and poor Matt, what's he going to do, who's going to take care of him? I even lost the small almost non-existent chance to see my dad again. I wasn't going to see anyone anymore.

I cried uncontrollably until I felt a hard hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay. You're not dead." He said soothingly removing his hand from my shoulder and backing a couple of foots away.

What does he mean I'm not dead? I sure as hell am dead. Why is he here anyway? Is he dead to? Did we die at the same time?

"What do you mean I'm not dead?" I asked irritated by his foolishness.

"I mean exactly what I'm saying, you are not dead." He said calmly.

"If I'm not dead, then why are you here?" I asked.

"Why should I be here if you were to be dead?" He asked with a fascinated look on his eyes.

What should I say? That he's the only thing I've been thinking about lately that's why it's obvious to me this is heaven? That I've been thinking about his breathtaking colour changing eyes? Those golden eyes that match perfectly with his unique mixture of golden and bronze hair and his face, oh his face... I was pulled out of my trance by his sweet velvet voice.

"Isabella?" He asked staring at me with a small smile playing in the corners of his mouthwatering lips.

"Er, um... You... I... Well, you see... Uh, never mind." I mumbled totally embarrassed looking at the floor.

My face was bright red I swear it would have explode if possible.

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost letting his smile escape.

"Uh, yeah... I don't know, all this thing of being dead is kinda messing with my mind" I said.

"Bella, you're not dead. We are still in Forks." He said a little exasperated.

"How do I know you're not lying? Or if you're even real?" I asked.

"Why would I be lying?" he answered nonchalantly.

"i don't know, you tell me. How do I know I can trust you?" I answered narrowing my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't lie nor joke with things like that, especially not with your life" he said with an undeniable softness in his eyes.

I just stared into his now liquid topaz eyes, trying futilely to lift the truth straight from them. Am I talking to the same guy who rudely ran off from me yesterday? My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now.

Once I cleared my head, I stood up and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" his hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift but that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately.

So he felt it too. What had just happened?

"i- It's okay." I stuttered.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until he went and sat next to a tree and I couldn't help but notice how graceful he was while doing it.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked suddenly.

"Believe what?" I answered.

"About you being alive" he said but sounded more like a question.

"Uh, I don't know. Why are we here anyway?" I remembered those red eyes in the woods before, what if they were here?

I started looking fanatically everywhere, the woods making a sinister effect. Edward stared at me curiously.

"What are you looking for?" he asked taking a few steps towards me.

"The red-" I cut myself out. What would I tell him? I've been seeing creepy red eyes lately? He would think I'm crazy. "Er, nothing, just wondering..."

"Where we are?" he asked.

"M hm" I nodded.

"We are just a mile or so from the coffee shop" he said.

"A MILE OR SO?" I screamed.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

I considered it. Did I? It was kinda nice here but it was getting late and it was almost twilight.

"How are we getting back? I can't recall how I got here in the first place." I started thinking and an obvious realization came to me.

He had saved me. Edward had saved me from that truck.

"Oh, my god!" I looked at him beyond shocked. "You saved me" I said in an inaudible whisper.

He looked directly in my eyes and I could see the liquid solidify.

"How did you —? You weren't even there!" I said. "You owe me an explanation."

He glared, and then turned his back and started walking through the woods. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as I was about to grab his arm, he spun around to face me.

"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything." I flinched back from the resentment in his voice.

As he saw my reaction he breathed steadily, calming himself.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" He sighted and said in a tired voice.

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm alive and with you."

"What do you _think _happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me, that truck was going to crush me — and it didn't, and we're a mile away which it took you about 5 seconds to get here, and you're not hurt nor tired at all — " I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"Do you think we got here flying?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

"Edward Cullen, I'm not dumb nor stupid to think we got here flying. All I felt was something crushing into me really hard, which obviously wasn't the truck, and lot of wind and I suppose you where running but there's no way you run a mile in less than a minute."

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then he turned his back on me and lost himself in the dense forest.

**A/N: Well here it is chapter 7 with some quotes from Twilight... It took so long ****because**** I was kinda sad and didn't know if I should or not continue, so anyone who is reading ****this**** please l****et me know and that way I can just stop and move on. Thanks to everyone xo****.**


	8. Point Of View

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight related.

**Author's** **Note****: **Hey everyone! It's been a long time! I won't try to make excuses but I wanted to say I'm sorry for being away. On with the story...

**Chapter** **8****: ****Point****Of****View**

**Bella's POV**

Dark was setting in.

The once beautiful forest had changed into a completely frightening place. Everything was piercingly quiet. It was so nerve racking that every branch I stepped on made me jump, I could feel my shallows breaths and my heart pumping blood all over my body; I could hear my heartbeats in my ears.

He had left me there. Stranded. Alone.

I've been trying to find my way out of the forest. It shouldn't have taken me more than 20 minutes considering my clumsiness, but it's been over an hour now and it was much darker, to the point I could hardly see where I was going.

Finally I stumbled into civilization, though I didn't got out where I was supposed to. I started walking back to work, "I guess I will have to take the late shift today," I thought. When I walked inside and caught sight of the clock it was twenty-five past eight in the afternoon and there was something strange about the atmosphere of the place.

**Edward's POV**

It was infuriating how much she got to me, how much she meant to me since I first met her. I hated it. I hated how I reacted to when we touched; it was an electric shock through my soulless body straight to my dead heart.

If something happened to her; If Alice hadn't seen how she was pushed into the path of a straight death and had I not being, er, near I can't imagine how it could have ended.

When we were on the forest, I couldn't stand being near her, near her white, almost translucent skin that showed perfectly her sweet veins that gave away her mouthwatering scent. But I couldn't help myself either. I needed to watch how she moved, how she reacted, the way she talks and her beautiful brown eyes.

_ "STOP!" _I mentally told myself.

She was just another simple, self-absorbed human and I needed to keep an eye on her, see if she knew something, but when I tried to read her mind I wasn't able to; her mind was closed, there was nothing there except emptiness. So I tried asking questions, questions whose answers weren't what I expected.

She was so much more than a simple human, she cared about others more than she did of her own life, I could tell she deeply loved her family by the way she was mumbling about them and every time I thought I figured her out she said something completely unexpected.

_ "Stop thinking about her and make sure you have not given away yourself"_ I told myself.

My self control was giving in to the monster inside me. I went hunting a day ago but living out of animal blood was like a human living out of tofu and soy milk; we called ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke and right now her blood was so appealing that it took all I had in me not to jump at her right then and there.

I thought to my self I needed to leave and I was going to but then she started asking questions.

I had a show to put on now. I knew the role I would play— I had the character down: I would be the villain. I would lie and ridicule and be cruel. It went against all my better impulses— the human impulses that I'd clung to through all these years.

I turned on her.

"You owe me an explanation." she said.

It was very hard to keep my voice harsh. "I saved your life — I don't owe you anything." She flinched back from my voice. It burned like acid to watch my words hurt her and I had to take several calming breaths even though air didn't mean anything to me.

"What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," She said. "I want to know why I'm alive and with you."

"What do you _think _happened?" I nearly growled at her.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me, that truck was going to crush me — and it didn't, and we're a mile away which it took you about 5 seconds to get here, and you're not hurt nor tired at all — " Suddenly, she clenched her teeth together and her eyes were glistening with tears.

I stared at her, my expression derisive, though what I really felt was awe; she had thought

of everything.

"Do you think we got here flying?" I asked sarcastically, suggesting she was losing her mind.

"Edward Cullen, I'm not dumb nor stupid to think we got here flying. All I felt was something crushing into me really hard, which obviously wasn't the truck, and lot of wind and I suppose you where running but there's no way you run a mile in less than a minute."

My voice grew more mocking. "Nobody will believe that, you know."

"I'm not going to tell anybody." She said each word with slow deliberation, carefully controlling her anger.

The shock of it ruined my carefully designed expression for half a second, and then I pulled myself together. "Then why does it matter?" I asked.

"It matters to me," she said intensely.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." she waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment." I couldn't tell her the truth if I wanted to, and I didn't want to. I'd rather she made up her own story than know what I was, because nothing could be worse than the truth— I was a living nightmare, straight from the pages of a horror novel. I was a soulless monster, unnaturally living while I should be dead by drinking the blood of animals. I was what these days is called a vampire.

We scowled at each other in silence.

"Why did you even bother?" she asked turning pink and grounding her teeth together.

Her question took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it nor was I prepared to answer it. I felt her eyes on my face, my mask slipping from it. I told her the truth this time, without thinking about it.

"i don't know."

With that said, I turned and left. At least that's what she thought I did because I couldn't make my self leave her that way, unprotected. So I watched her walking through the forest and I desperately wanted to help her get out of there since it was much darker now.

I followed her just like I had been trying to do earlier, and as I watched her finally get out of the forest and get to the shop I turned to leave. She was safe now.

Or so I thought.

**Mysterious POV**

I watched her sleep. I watched her dream. She was dreaming about him. Him. I decided to play a little, but she didn't want to. I could sense her fright, hear her shallow breaths as I got nearer; She woke up.

As usual I followed, by now I knew her schedules. She was going to school, where they'd be, so I couldn't get too close or they would smell my scent and I had to be careful with every thought and step I took, I couldn't risk being exposed, not by that witch.

I was on the forest's edge watching how she walked with them towards him. I knew from the look on his face that something was going on. He leaped from his sit, run outside to his car and disappeared and so did she a while later.

I knew then that she was really important to them. Ever since the witch had helped her I suspected something. Well, something must be done about it, I thought to myself.

They needed to suffer. He needed to suffer.

I saw her getting out of her truck and start walking through the dense mass of green. I was getting bored so, it was time to make things a little more fun. I let her sense me and she did. She was almost running to her truck, taking deep breaths to calm herself and just as she was leaving, she looked through the rear-view mirror and I allowed her to catch a glimpse of me.

It was funny looking how desperate she was to get to work, she was so freaked out about what happened with him and what she saw of me. I knew that she was really important to them, or that she would be. Ever since the witch had helped her I suspected something. Well, something must be done about it, I thought to myself.

They needed to suffer. He needed to suffer.

She got out of her truck and started crossing over to work. A truck was coming and that's all I needed; it was my chance. I run to her and made her fall. It was the end of Isabella Swan; Or at least it would have, had he not been there.

I saw how he took her into the forest. I couldn't go there. He would notice me, if he hadn't already noticed. So I waited. And as she got to the shop again, I was there waiting for her.

Time was running out.

**Author's** **Note****: **Okay guys here it is. I'm really upset right now cause wrote this huuuuuge chapter and my laptop run out of battery so I lost everything cause this thing didn't save it . I'm just really mad... I did my best with the basic idea I had in mind but it was so much better than this.. uhg... sorry. I hope you enjoy... Oh! And I must say I took some quotes from SM's unreleased/finished book Midnight Sun.


End file.
